Echoing Whispers: The Battle of the Forest
This battle started on June 24th, 2011. It ended on _________. This is the battle in which all the clans united into one: StarlitClan, in order to fight off the invading Dark Forest and their army. ANYONE AND THEIR CLANS CAN ROLEPLAY HERE! Well, considering temporarily, all the clans are now one. RPG Center ﻿Icefeather's fur bristled. Something horribly wrong was about to happen. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar stuck his head into DawnClan's camp. "Is this DawnClan?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, Goldstar. What brings you to DawnClan this evening?" Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar padded in with Kindheart. "A few days ago, we've been seeing storm clouds over the forest. Last night, Silverblaze and Onyxdusk each had a dream: that the Dark Forest would come to fight, and that the forest may be destroyed," the short tom meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar appeared after Goldstar, with Flowerstar close behind. "I don't understand why you're bringing me here, Flowerstar." The ginger and white she-cat flicked her tail. "Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it." she said, and Greenstar gave her an odd look. "Whatever you say." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 12:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nightstar padded in with Sunsetstar, Graystar, Zeldastar, Getsugaclaw and Lunastar. Graystar looked troubled, while Zeldastar was nomming on a cookie. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 12:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brightstar whimpered as she padded in. "Why is Icefeather here?" she hissed. "I'm deputy, and Burrstar is sick!" Icefeather snapped at the fire-colored leader. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar emerged from her den, eyes brighted after sleep. She glanced over the leaders, eyes narrowed with slight confusion. "Why are you all here?" she questioned. Flowerstar stood up. "I was analyzing the stars, as HydricClan always does, and I found a disturbance that could mean grave consequences." Greenstar flicked the stub of his tail. "And cats from AlchemyClan had some dreams." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Emberstar padded in with RobotClan's temporary leader, Deepsleep. "My medicine cats had the dreams, Greenstar," Goldstar corrected. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat from FireClan arrived, Skystar and Shadowstar from AncientClan, and Wetstar of DarknessClan. "Why in the name of StarClan is Rat here? Or just any FireClan cat?" Brightstar snapped, glaring at the small brown tom. He was shorter than Goldstar, yet he was older than him, too. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar nodded. "Ah. My fault." he said. Zexion and Venom from ShardClan padded into the camp. "Irisgaze had a dream about a great battle." Venom mewed. "She told us we had to come here." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grass from Cats Against Excessive Mating and Flame from Military cats padded in. "Where's your leader, Bradley?" Goldstar asked. "Came down with a cold," Flame meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had a vision that I needed to come to you about a battle." Rat rasped. His fur was wispy and had white hairs sprouting from it. His muzzle was gray with age. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Even FireClan isn't safe, huh? This battle must be big," Flame noticed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind from FreezeClan padded into camp. Greenstar looked at him, eyes glittering with confusion. "Where's your leader?" he asked. "I ran ahead." he said, tail flicking. "Shardstar should be coming." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shardstar quickly followed, along with Junglestar. "Sorry, Autumnwind. Got caught up talking to Junglestar." she mewed. Junglestar purred in amusement. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Autumnwind nodded. "Novaflare got a message from Froststar, her grandmother. I thought that was unusual, for she's not a medicine cat, but I trust Froststar." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wonder if the Organization will be affected. Hikari has helped the Clans more than once," Goldstar wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Xemnas padded in, ears flattened against his head and eyes narrowed. "We have been affected, Goldstar." he said, sitting down. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat growled. "Jayk, you can come out now." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk padded in, eyes narrowed in distrust. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sandstar padded in after Jayk, tail flicking nervously. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thrushstar padded in, dipping her head to Burrstar. Eggstar followed as well. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstar padded in, his blue and yellow eyes flashing with calmness. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Jayk sat down, and flattened his ears against his head. "So what are we supposed to do about this battle that's supposed to come?" he asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're not sure." Eggstar meowed, creamy-yellow fur bristling. He was a recent leader. His medicine cat and deputy soon followed behind him. "Wishmint, Mistwalker." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 13:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze and Onyxdusk padded in. Both she-cats were bristling in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistwalker flicked her gaze over all of the cats, eying them cooly, while Wishmint's fur was bristling in aggressiveness, at being around the other Clans. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silverblaze, is something wrong?" Goldstar asked. "We just had a vision: Burrstar, some of your warriors were fighting the Dark Forest," Silverblaze responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's eyes widened. "W-what?" she said, fur bristling. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze shivered. "There was Phoenixfeather and her kits, plus one of her daughters gave birth recently from the vision, not to mention Lavenderheart," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar's amber-green eyes sparkled with fright. "W-why didn't they tell me? I didn't know about this..." she repllied. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't expect you to know. After the Darkfire battle moons ago, they've been fulfilling prophecies left and right. They must be trying to solve one of their own," Silverblaze explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Burrstar nodded, eyes still wide. "So that's where they've been." she murmured. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxdusk looked over her shoulder repeatedly. "I scent something bad coming," she meowed. ---- Flowerstar's fur bristled. "What do you think it is?" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 13:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze's tail bristled as she sniffed. "I remember this smell from when the Dark Forest attacked us..." she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If the Organization is here, shouldn't Der Riese's leader be here? Where is Richtofen, anyways? He never misses a meeting so late." Icefeather meowed, eyes narrowed in confusion. "He's with Phoenixfeather and the others, I'm sure." Cherryflower mewed. Icefeather nodded. "He'll be here soon, I'm certain. That crazy tom must've gotten stuck in the middle of an experiment or research." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Or is busy blowing things up," Goldstar muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mm, yes, he does tend to blow things up when he's mad." Icefeather meowed. "You know Richtofen?" Thrushstar meowed. "Uh, yeah. He's an old friend-a loner, but he's now a leader of this scientist-like organization called Group 935 in this old, underground lab called Der Riese...he's just a friend." Icefeather mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's kind of a weirdo, but I hear he found a mate," Lunastar commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I hear that it's Phoenixfeather's daughter." Faolanwolf meowed arrogantly. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Phoenixfeather was already a grandmother when Stormbender got kidnapped by Hawkfrost," Getsugaclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah..." Faolanwolf meowed. Faolanwolf then knew Getsugaclaw didn't know the secret. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, if you remember Himelight and her sister, Phoenixfeather's a great-grandmother already. Poor she-cat," Flame chuckled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eh, she's special in her own ways." Icefeather mewed. She knew Phoenixfeather was immortal, but didn't say anything. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar chuckled. "I don't think it'd be wise to call her old," he commented. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't either, but now I'm impatient. Where is Group 935? Some clans are missing as well." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sheikstar padded into camp. "Sorry that I was late. I was looking for Scarkeeper," the slender leader meowed. Scarkeeper padded into camp, his ghostly form bristling. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar let out a yawn. "CliffClan isn't coming. They don't like to get involved with the other Clans." he said. "Flowerstar and I pass them on the way here." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "So sorry for the tardiness!" mewed Mintfeather from FeatherClan as she entered. "Had to get FallenClan and BirdClan, and they're pretty far away from the other Clans." After she had entered, the WingClan, LeapClan, FallenClan, and BirdClan leaders, Eaglewing, Blackleap, Shadowstar, and Dapplestar, respectively, revealed themselves. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar fluttered there. Blackfeather padded in as well. "I'm...here..." she mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings," Getsugaclaw greeted with a dip of his head. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftfire of InfernoClan padded into camp, along with Colbaltrain, her apprentice. "Sorry we're late. Flamestar should be coming soon..." she murmured. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowstar dipped his head in greeting. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 14:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen and all the Prophecy Cats appeared. "Ack! I'm late-vhat did I miss?" he mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Silverblaze and Onyxdusk had dreams about the Dark Forest," Goldstar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The stars also fortell a terrible time coming." Flowerstar added, green eyes anxious. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ze Dark Forest-ve vere just zhere." he meowed grimly. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You were? Please tell me you killed a Dark Forest cat or five," Graystar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar sighed. "So I've heard." he said bluntly, narrowing his eyes cooly at Richtofen. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One... my brother." Richtofen meowed. "Maxis is a jerkface who deserved to die!" Edward squeaked. "Shush, little one." Lavenderheart mewed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:56, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If memory serves, though, he'll come back," Lightningheart spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Most definately. So yes, ve're back, vell, Phoenixfeather and ze others are back." Richtofen meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar sighed. "If you've noticed, their are cats who have no idea who, or what you're talking about. But just continue rambling on, I won't interrupt." he said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 14:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because of Richtofen's research, the Dark Forest wants to kill him, and somehow, they keep coming back even though their territory was destroyed," Goldstar explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar let out a soft laugh. "So all the Clans are going to go to war...because of one cat?" he asked. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. They want us all wiped out-they'll come for me vhen zey vant. I'm not sure vhy exactly." Richtofen hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Because of the 115, right?" Snowheart guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. I have a theory. Hawkfrost, er, Napalmstrike now, wants to take over all the clans by winning a fight to add us to his army to control the world vith." Richtofen meowed. "Hey, at least it's more logical. I don't think it's exactly me they're aiming for." he spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- "I've dealt with worse things than the Dark Forest." Greenstar said, rubbing a paw over the scars above his nose. Flowerstar's ginger and white fur bristled. "That's stupid!" she hissed. "This battle is stupid! The Dark Forest is stupid!" she growled, claws unsheathing. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you for agreeing with me on that one," Zoey meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Greenstar flicked his tail against Flowestar's side. "Calm down." he mewed. Flowerstar sighed, shook out her fur, and nodded. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know it is-but either we fight or surrender to being eternal slaves to the Dark Forest." Lavenderheart meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They'll have to take my lives before I let them control AlchemyClan!" Goldstar snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're not going down without a fight!" spat Mintfeather. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Venom snorted. "That's farfeteched." he said. "Not like we'll listen. I don't even believe in StarClan or The Dark Forest anyway." Flowerstar nodded. "Same here. We look to the stars for guidance, not putting our dead ancestors as them. The stars are stars, nothing else." Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Tell that to the Dark Dorks. They think they're better than everyone," Phoenixfeather spat. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They do act like that. Just like in Star Wars." Samantha mewed. "What's Star Wars?" Lavenderheart mewed. "N-nevermind..." Samantha meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And why don't they just stay dead? Seriously, they're on the level of perverts and stalkers now," Lightningheart pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm stalked by them everyday-how do you think I feel?" Richtofen grumbled.Mew Mew Sakura! 15:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Exactly," Lightningheart muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And this is why I don't get involved with other Clans...." Flowerstar muttered. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rat glared at Flowerstar. "I may be an alley cat-I may be FireClan. I don't believe in StarClan. But I'm still staying, even if all of those are true about me. If you don't want to stay, go. We'll save your butts ourselves." he spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerstar sat up, eyes blazing. "I wasn't talking about leaving!" she hissed. "I was talking about not knowing anything that goes on! It's easier like that." she growled, claws unsheathing. "You know nothing about me, Rat!" Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar clapped his front paws together and set them down on the ground, creating a barrier between Rat and Flowerstar. "Cool it, both of you." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Flowerstar nodded, teeth still bared and fur bristling. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 15:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The Dark Forest doesn't care apparently whether or not you believe in StarClan or not. They have their ambitions and will see them through unless we band together," Nightstar reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningstar of StagClan padded in, much to Icefeather's surprise. "I am sorry to admit it, but we all must band together to destroy the threat the Dark Forest and their army pose to us." he meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 15:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather glared coldly at Morningstar. "Traitor," she grumbled under her breath. Himeheart swept her kits close. "If you take one of my kits Morningstar, you'll be missing a few lives and some blood," she hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 15:40, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you think I'm going to do that, you're seriously mistaken. Becoming a leader changed my life into something great-I'm through with that nonsense." Morningstar spat. Mew Mew Sakura! 16:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, Morningstar, I don't mean to be rude, but Himeheart's protective of her first litter. Sorry if she comes off as mean," Snowheart explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 16:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Alright Vi, I'm back) "Ah, that was a great nap- why is everyone here?" Bramble-ears asked as he padded out of the warriors den. WildStorm23 17:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And if you touch me or Ricekit, mama and papa will kick your butt!" Edward squeaked. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have a plan to kill Bramble-ears >:) ) "So...what did I miss?" Bramble-ears asked. WildStorm23 17:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing. Really, we haven't even started." Icefeather meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Started what? A party? PARTY EVERYONE!" Bramble-ears began to sing random songs. WildStorm23 17:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, you konw you are in the presence of several Clan leaders, right?" Goldstar asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Several clans? This is going to be one Dark Forest of a party!" Bramble-ears said. "Cuz she-cat your a flaming boulder. Come on let your herbs bloom!" Bramble-ears sang. WildStorm23 17:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This isn't a party, Bramble-ears. The Dark Forest is trying to enslave the Clans," Getsugaclaw pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:13, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, but after we fight we can have a party, right?" Bramble-ears asked. "And who are you?" Bramble-ears asked Morningstar. WildStorm23 17:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No promises. We'll probably be licking our wounds after the battle," Graystar pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "After we're done licking our wounds? Sliceclaw and I have been planning this party for ages!" Bramble-ears protested. WildStorm23 17:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Once again, no promises," Graystar repeated. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I doubt you guys have even met Sliceclaw!" Bramble-ears complained. WildStorm23 17:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskstorm, who was padding out of the warriors' den at that moment, bristled. "Sliceclaw? That bloodthirsty tom?" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredstar padded in with his two deputies and sliveclaw. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskstorm bristled and glared at Sliceclaw. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "AshClan is here." he meowed. Phoenixwing tapped Bramble-ears on the shoulder. "Would you like to go for a walk? It'll keep you out of the leader's skin; they seem annoyed." Mew Mew Sakura! 17:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar greeted Shatteredstar with a reserved nod. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shatteredstar's bristling fur relaxed. "Sliceclaw, go with Bramble-ears on he and Phoenixwing's walk." he hissed. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskstorm opened his mouth to protest, then sighed and sat down. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Now can ve start?" Richtofen meowed, tail twitching in irritation. "Your father is a leader-you can watch him be a leader." Himeheart mewed to her kits. Edward purred. "And zen can ve have CANDY!?" he mewed. "Maybe." Lavenderheart meowed. Mew Mew Sakura! 17:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Ricekit purred. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shortstar, leader of IrisClan, padded in with two of his senior warriors, Tanglesoul and Crookedstep, and one of the medicine cats, Endlessdream, and her apprentice, Emeraldpaw. "IrisClan is here." Shortstar announced. Lotuspetal appeared next to her leader with Strawberrypaw, Twilightpaw, Hollowpaw and Silentkit in a circle around her. "We're here!" Twilightpaw mewed happily. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 18:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redstar padded in. "Oh, Redstar, nice to see you," Goldstar greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningstar hissed, "Can we begin, Please!?" "I'm vith the crazy cat on zis one." Richtofen meowed, half-jokingly. "Hey!" Morningstar spat. ---- "Yes, let's begin," Goldstar agreed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "At least I'm older than you, Richtofen!" Morningstar spat. "Not by a few decades, sorry champ." Richtofen meowed, eyes filled with laughter. A slight pink overlapped his pale brown eyes, but it was unsure if he'd go hyper or not. "Hey, Dempshey, zis one reminds me of you! But more fun to to tease!" Richtofen mewed. Dempsey growled. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, let's begin now, please," Lunastar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shortstar looked up at Goldstar, his eldery looking, calm, dark green eyes shining with hope that StarlitClan would win the battle that was coming up. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 19:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (StarlitClan wasn't started yet...) Richtofen smirked at Morningstar, who leapt at him angrily. Richtofen side-stepped. Morningstar hit a tree and blacked out. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar rolled his eyes. "Richtofen, we would like to begin sometime this greenleaf," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen poked Morningstar. "Out cold. Ve can begin. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverblaze padded over with herbs in her jaws, annoyance in her eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Phoenix, If that Redstar was Redstar of SmokeClan, then he isnt here. Most of my Clans are not participating in this battle. Only IrisClan and DarkClan are. And 4pinkbear, then Shortstar thought about IrisClan not StarlitClan.) Strawberrypaw glanced at her mentor and leader, Shortstar. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 19:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (facepalm Fail) Goldstar wrapped his tail around his paws. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen snickered quietly to himself. Morningstar was easy to fool. Mew Mew Sakura! 19:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw sighed wearily at Richtofen's antics. As much as he hated the traitorous cat of DawnClan, this was serious. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen was messing with Morningstar because Richtofen obviously picked up that Morningstar thought he was better than the other leaders, so Richtofen made a fool of Morningstar. lol) Richtofen's eyes went dull with a serious tone in them. "Soo.....vhat are ve going to do about ze threat?" he meowedMew Mew Sakura! 19:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Himeheart: Thank you Richtofen! :D) "I suggest we band together," Graystar suggested. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 19:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, I planned for Bramble-ears to sacrifice himself for Gingerfeather and her kits) "Well, Bramble-ears and I were going to defend the nursery." Sliceclaw stated. "Thats probebly where the Dark Forest will try to steal kits." WildStorm23 22:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "May I please help? With all the Dark Forest toms forcing she-cats to mate them, I'm a bit scared for them," Kindheart admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure Kindheart, you can help us." Bramble-ears said. WildStorm23 22:48, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you," Kindheart thanked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:49, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Last chance! Anyone want to help us defend the nursery?" Sliceclaw called out from on top of Bramble-ears. WildStorm23 22:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw shook his head. "No thanks," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadefire and Charmheart padded over, along with Nebulacloud. "We'll help." Charmheart mewed. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 22:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. That makes six, and some queens as well. That should put the Dark Forest rapists where they belong! The Dark Forest." Bramble-ears said. WildStorm23 22:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nebulacloud nodded. "I know the Dark Forest too. I was born there." she said. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So your from Past-Time Grove?" Sliceclaw asked. WildStorm23 23:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nebulacloud shook her head. "I was born before all of this nonsense. I was born in the Dark Forest itself, my mother is Irisshade, she was killed again by Zoey, and my father was Ivyfrost, he's in StarClan now because he wasn't really evil." she replied. Dymitrie; Shilva, моя любовь. 23:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG